


Something for Nothing

by TrashQueens



Series: Trade [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Mentions of past prostitution, Misunderstandings, first episode, mentions of past sexual encounters, nothing graphic, purely implied, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens
Summary: This series explores 10k's life before meeting up with the Westward Group.The first fic is his first night with them and a misunderstanding about what is expected of him.





	Something for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Trash Queen Red here! This series will be written by Princess and myself, and will explore the idea we had of 10k trading his body for ammo and essentials before meeting up with the gang. How else are you going to get 10,000 bullets?
> 
> This first fic contains no graphic content and only hints at his past. Future installments will be tagged accordingly.

He hadn't expected anything for saving the old man. It's why he had taken off right after hollowing out the z's head, just your friendly neighborhood zombie exterminator. 

But 10k also hadn't expected the group to leave as quickly as they did, and was caught off guard when the old man slowed down to offer him a ride. There was strength in a group, not to mention the luxury of having a vehicle to ride in instead of hoofing it. Still, he didn't want to seem too eager and had accepted with a shrug. 

He had figured that the old man was just paying him back with a ride and was totally caught off guard when the rest of the group assumed he was now part of the team. It was a little off putting, being accepted so easily and quickly, and being around a close-knit group after so much time alone felt foreign. 

The old man, Doc, shared his dinner with 10k, making sure he had enough to eat and plenty of water. It all seemed very normal and relaxed but obviously the particulars of the transaction wouldn’t be mentioned in front of the others. Three years on his own was enough time to teach a boy what was expected as payment for kindness, and when everyone turned in for the night he found Doc's pup tent without a second thought. 

It was dark inside the little tent but 10K's eyes adjusted quick enough to see that Doc was laying on his back on top of his sleeping bag. He opened his eyes when he heard 10k crawl inside. 

"Heya kiddo, you need a place to sleep?" the old man asked, raising up to scoot over and make room.

"I...came to say thanks for my dinner," 10k replied, crawling over until he was level with Doc's hips. Hopefully a handjob or blowjob would be enough for the food, the man really couldn't expect sex just for a meal. At least, 10k hoped he wouldn't. Unfortunately, he had already finished the meal, so the period for negotiating was long past. 

With that in mind, he reached over to unbuckle Doc's belt. Maybe if he took the initiative the man would just be satisfied with whatever he got. 

"Whoa, what the hell, kid?" Doc yelped as he sat up, clumsily pushing 10k's hands away and buckling back up. "I don't know what gave you any other idea, but I like the ladies!"

"But...you gave me a ride and dinner," 10k replied with a frown, caught off guard by Doc's rejection.

"Yeah but I was just bein' nice, I didn't expect...whatever it was you were about to do!" Doc sputtered, making a vague gesture between their hips. "I don't know where you'd even get an idea like that."

10k's frown deepened and he looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed for all the things he had to do to survive while he was on his own. 

"Wait, this is what you had to do for food out there by yourself?" Doc asked, the horror dawning on his face making 10k feel less than human.

"Not just food, sometimes bullets," 10k admitted, wondering how far he would get on his own if he left the group that night. At least it would spare him the embarrassment of facing the rest when they found out. 

"Aww hell, kid, I'm real sorry you had to go through that," Doc sighed, bringing a hand up to grip 10's shoulder in comfort. The boy raised his eyes in confusion. "This world brings out the worst in some people, especially the apocalypse. But you don't gotta worry about that anymore, not while you're with us."

"Really?" It seemed unreal, like Doc was just toying with him. It felt impossible to no longer be on a quid pro quo basis with literally everything and everyone. 

"Yes really! No more offering up yourself unless you like the person. Though, if I'm being honest, I think you're a little young for that kind of thing. But considering what you've already done...," Doc trailed off, trying to sort out the situation in his head before giving up and shaking it. "Alright, look, that's not important. All that matters is you're here with us and we don't take that kind of trade, okay?"

"Okay," 10k smiled, relaxing a little as relief flooded his system. 

"You can still sleep here if you want, but no funny business. Like I said, I'm all about the ladies. Don’t believe me you can ask any of my ex-wives," Doc said as he lay back down, closing his eyes. 

The offer was purely for 10k's benefit, even if it had been presented as a passing suggestion. He didn't have a sleeping bag, or a tent, and while he wasn't above sleeping under the stars, the offer was greatly appreciated. 

"Thanks...I mean, as long as it's no trouble," 10k muttered as he lay down next to Doc, who gave an exaggerated snore in response. 

It still didn't quite feel real, and while 10k was definitely relieved that he wouldn't be trading himself for essentials any longer, there was some dark part of him that knew he would miss it. Of course, not the sense of urgency, the need for survival or forced feeling that came with the encounters. No, he would miss that look of pure desire on the faces of men when he laid down his bargaining chip. He'd miss that feeling of being worshipped and cherished, even if it only lasted until the end of their orgasm. Something in him was broken, 10k knew that, and the closest he got to feeling whole had been in the arms of a stranger in exchange for a box of bullets and a few protein bars. 

But maybe this group meant something different, a new life and a new way to feel whole. 


End file.
